The Fairy Tail Book of Brotherhood
by LoneStorm
Summary: "On this day, the seventh of July of the year 1907, Fairy Tail Code of Brotherhood is made by the men of Fairy Tail to create order within our ranks, who are commonly at odds with one another." This is the full sacred Bro Code of Fairy Tail, as seen in The Keys of Fire. Sections will be released as revealed in The Keys of Fire chapters.
1. Table of Contents

_**The Fairy Tail Book of Brotherhood**_

**Table of Contents: **

**Section 1** **\- **_**Principles**_

**-Article 1:** Purpose of the Brotherhood Code

**-Article 2:** Requirements for a Fairy Tail Man

**Section 2** **-** _**Women**_

**-Article 1:** Correct Treatment

**-Article 2:** Dibs Policy

**Section 3** **\- **_**Secrecy**_

**-Article 1**: Purposes of Secrecy

**Section 4** **\- **_**Rites of Passage**_

**-Article 1: **Ranking System

**-Article 2: **Rites Description

**-Article 3: **Process of Initiation

**Section 5** **\- **_**Conduct of Meetings**_

**-Article 1:** Purposes of Meeting

**-Article 2:** Positions of Power

**-Article 3:** Meeting Process

**-Article 4:** Meeting Location

**Section 6** **\- **_**Punishments of the Damned**_

**-Article 1:** List of Offenses

**-Article 2:** Determination of Offense

**-Article 3:** Addition of Punishments

**-Article 4:** List of Punishments

**Section 7** **\- **_**Brotherhood Law**_

**-Article 1:** Violation Policy

**-Article 2:** List of Laws

**Section 8** **\- **_**Acts of Initiation**_

**-Article 1:** Policy of Initiation

**-Article 2:** List of Initiation Acts

**Section 9** **\- **_**Log of Brothers**_


	2. Section One - Principles

**Section One** **\- **_**Principles**_

**Article One:** _Purposes of the Brotherhood Code_

On this day, the seventh of July of the year 1907, Fairy Tail Code of Brotherhood is made by the men of Fairy Tail to create order within our ranks, which are commonly at odds with one another. As Fairy Tail, the first and best guild in Fiore, the men of our establishment are required to follow a certain conduct to remain at peace and set an example for society as well as those of lower rankings. This sacred code is to be kept at all costs through the generations to preserve the Fairy Tail way of protection and endurance. The label of a man of Fairy Tail is to be known as the highest position of pride, respect, and integrity, beside the equally high position of a Fairy Tail woman, if he upholds the sacred requirements.

**Article Two: **_Requirements for a Fairy Tail Man_

A male of the Fairy Tail guild is not to be considered a man until he has honored the following Brotherhood traditions:

Subtext 1 - Completing at least the first three rites of passage _(See Section 4, Article 2)_

Subtext 2 - Keeping in absolute secrecy every aspect of this Sacred Brotherhood Code _(See Section 3, Article 1)_ from any persons outside of the designated Brotherhood

Subtext 3 - Performing correct treatment of the women of Fairy Tail, and females in general _(See Section 2, Article 1) _

Subtext 4 - Displaying the qualities of endurance and protection to the best of a man's ability _(See Section 1, Article 3)_

Subtext 5 - Defending and promoting the Fairy Tail name and message throughout society

Subtext 6 - Reading the full contents of _The Fairy Tail Book of Brotherhood_ to the extend of a basic understanding of each section and article

Subtext 7 - Showing ultimate dedication to your fellow brothers, despite any disagreements, verbal or physical, in the past

Subtext 8 - Demonstrating a basic ability and determination to physically or verbally defend his fellow human

Violation of these Section One, Article Two principles as determined by council _(See Section 5, Article 3)_ will result in one of the Punishments of the Damned _(See Section 6, Article 2)_ as assigned by the Brotherhood Code Enforcer _(See Section 5, Article 3)._


	3. Section Two - Women

**Section Two ****\- **_**Women**_

**Article One:** _Correct Treatment_

The female gender, especially those of the Fairy Tail guild, is to be highly respected in every way possible. Fairy Tail men are required to treat women with the highest regard and chivalry. Women are powerful and often terrifying creatures, strong, more pain tolerant, and also often more graceful and gentle. Their endurance and ability to bring new life into the world, however, is the ultimate reason as to why women must be attended to and protected as queens. By following these basic rules and your own common sense, this respect can be achieved.

Rule 1 \- Always bring a female suitable food when she admits to being hungry or having any sort of negative emotion. The repercussions of not doing so may be fatal.

Rule 2 \- Never anger a female at the frightening time in their menstrual cycle.

Rule 3 \- Sexual activity is not, under any circumstances, allowed to be performed unless bonded by marriage and under verbal consent of the female.

Rule 4 \- Do not let any male ever disrespect a woman in your presence. They must be violently taught a lesson if they are to do so.

Rule 5 \- Do not continue to woo a woman after she has made it clear that she shows no interest in you romantically.

Rule 6 \- Never should any woman be treated or looked at as an object.

Rule 7 \- Never order a woman to do something. It may be the last thing you ever do.

Rule 8 \- Just because you vow to protect a woman under this code does not necessarily mean that they cannot take care of themselves. Never accuse a woman of needing you, because they truly don't, in complete honesty.

Rule 9 \- Any comment on a woman's physical appearance it to be said in the form of a compliment.

Rule 10 \- Never raise your voice to a lady unless absolutely necessary.

Rule 11 \- Women may wear whatever they please. Never make a comment on their clothing being too much or too little.

Rule 12 \- Never, we repeat, NEVER, imply that being struck in your genetals is more painful than childbirth or the terrifying part of their menstrual cycle. They are pushing a small human from their vagina or bleeding out of it - either way the pain level of the situation is non-negotiable. Women hurt more and it's too deadly to disagree.

Violation of these rules or treatment summary in Section Two, Article Two as determined by council (See Section 5, Article 3) will result in one of the Punishments of the Damned (See Section 6, Article 2) as assigned by the Brotherhood Code Enforcer (See Section 5, Article 3).

**Section Two:** _Dibs Policy_

Though women are not supposed to be treated as objects and do not necessarily need to be protected, an organization of which woman holds the affections of which male must be in place to avoid fights. Arguments as to which male holds dibs on the same female may be sorted out in a Bro Code court setting.

Bracelets, bearing the name of the male, with different colors defining the level of a male's affections and relationship to the female are to be given out to their female of choice under careful consideration. A woman may only bear one bracelet at a time unless granted special circumstances. Though women, granted, do not know what the bracelets mean, they permitted fully to reject your gift and you shall accept their choice if they do so. The different colors of the bracelets imply the following:

Black - Class D:

This bracelet means "I'm not really sure if I have feelings for this girl or not, but I'm calling dibs anyway." Any man giving out this bracelet is allowed to be called a douchebag due to the fact that another man that may have genuine feelings for the girl cannot lay claim to her after she is wearing the bracelet.

This bracelet still gives the man that gave it out full responsibility to protect said female and beat up anyone that challenges his claim upon her. Also, the other males of Fairy Tail must assist said man in protecting the girl and his dibs on her when he is not present to do so himself.

Pink - Class C:

This bracelet means "I have some feelings for this girl." and/or "I am dating this girl."

This bracelet gives the man that gave it out full responsibility to protect said female and beat up anyone that challenges his claim upon her. Also, the other males of Fairy Tail must assist said man in protecting the girl and his dibs on her when he is not present to do so himself.

Red - Class B:

This bracelet means "I am in love with this girl."

This bracelet gives the man that gave it out full responsibility to protect said female and beat up anyone that challenges his claim upon her. Also, the other males of Fairy Tail must assist said man in protecting the girl and his dibs on her when he is not present to do so himself.

Giving out this bracelet also comes with an extra condition: The male issuing the red bracelet must commit one of three acts:

1) Ask female out for a date.

2) Confess one's love for said female, or

3) Give the female a consented kiss of the lips.

One of these must be achieved within 30 days of issuing said bracelet, unless granted special circumstances by council, or this illegal act, as determined by council (See Section 5, Article 3), will result in one of the Punishments of the Damned (See Section 6, Article 2) as assigned by the Brotherhood Code Enforcer (See Section 5, Article 3).

White - Class A:

This bracelet means "I fully intend to marry this girl." or, in other words, "I am (at the very least) one-sidedly engaged to this girl.".

This bracelet gives the man that gave it out full responsibility to protect said female and beat up anyone that challenges his claim upon her. Also, the other males of Fairy Tail must assist said man in protecting the girl and his dibs on her when he is not present to do so himself.

The special condition along with this bracelet is that the man and the girl must be officially engaged within a two years of the time the bracelet is given. Violation of this as determined by council (See Section 5, Article 3) will result in one of the Punishments of the Damned (See Section 6, Article 2) as assigned by the Brotherhood Code Enforcer (See Section 5, Article 3).


	4. Section Three - Secrecy

**Section Three** **\- **_**Secrecy**_

**Article One: **_Purposes of Secrecy_

Ultimate and complete secrecy of this sacred code is absolutely essential and required. Each section is created specifically for the brothers of Fairy Tail, and is therefore not for the eyes of any other peoples, including Fairy Tail females.

It is especially important that the women are kept in the dark about the true writings of this code, for if they were to discover it, the ways of our interactions with them would be disrupted. The dibs policy would be thrown into chaos. After all, it appears foolish for a man to express his affections before the proper, designated moment, and it is to be done in a masculine format. (See Section 2, Article 1)

In a study of basic human psychology, secrets kept with one another bring each other to closer bonds, therefore making this code a form of peace and common ground with Fairy Tail men.

Our ways according to the Book of Brotherhood must be kept secret to preserve our peace without criticism and make decisions that females and outside peoples would not necessarily approve of.

(Reference Section 1, Article 2, Subtext 2 for details on not keeping secret the sacred code.)


	5. Section Four - Rites of Passage

**Section Four** **\- **_**Rites of Passage**_

**Article One:** _Ranking System_

These titles are to be used in a form of respect during meetings to acknowledge one another's accomplishments. Each time a brother completes a rite, a meeting to confirm the validity of the act will be called, and if said rite promotes him up a rank, the meeting shall be followed by a celebration in his honor.

Epsilon: Fifth ranking. Awarded to those Fairy Tail men of whom have completed at least one Rite of Passage (initiates).

Delta: Fourth ranking. Awarded to those Fairy Tail men of whom have completed at least three Rites of Passage.

Gamma: Third ranking. Awarded to those Fairy Tail men of whom have completed at least six Rites of Passage.

Beta: Second ranking. Awarded to those Fairy Tail men of whom have completed at least nine Rites of Passage.

Alpha: Highest ranking. Awarded to those Fairy Tail men of whom have completed all twelve Rites of Passage.

**Article Two: **_Rites Description_

The following are the twelve Rites of Passage that are to be completed to become a true Fairy Tail Man, in no required order other than which is necessary:

1\. Initiation into the Brotherhood

2\. Receiving the white belt

3\. First job

4\. First fight won against another guild member

5\. First bracelet given to a woman

6\. First kiss

7\. First time asking a woman on a date

8\. First (legal) shot

9\. Receiving the black belt

10\. Graduation of high school

11\. Getting into a college or career after graduation

12\. Seeing a woman without clothing - *Must be completed _only after_ marriage unless granted special circumstances, such as act completed on accident*

**Article Three: **_Process of Initiation_

To be initiated into the Brotherhood, appropriate scare hazing (no maiming, stripping of garment, humiliating, etc) is required to take place before reading off the initiation oath, as follows:

_Initiator: Epsilon (initiate's name) - Fate has called you forth to join the Fairy Tail guild and its bonding brotherhood. Do you accept your call to said brotherhood? If in agreement, say "Aye, Sir."_

_Initiate: Aye, Sir_

_Initiator: Will you swear in the name of Mavis to defend this guild and all its members to your very last breath?_

_Initiate: Aye, Sir_

_Initiator: Will you abide by, defend, and keep in absolute secrecy, the Bro Code of the Fairy Tail brothers even under torture?_

_*Addition after "torture" - November 8th, 2010* - or Erza Scarlet's presence?_

_Initiate: Aye, Sir_

_Initiator: Do you so swear never to disgrace or let any other being disgrace Fairy Tail's name or its members?_

_Initiate: Aye, Sir_

_Initiator: Will you concede to never give up in a fight as to uphold hte honor of our guild?_

_Initiate: Aye, Sir_

The initiate will then go forth to receive their own Fairy Tail silver dagger of which they will use to make a small incision in a non-lethal area (to be bandaged directly after) and mark their resolve by tracing out the symbols of protection and endurance in the Section 9 Log of Brothers with their blood. They are then to sign with their signature and date.

Next, they shall receive their color and placement of Fairy Tail mark desired as well as being lent the Fairy Tail Book of Brotherhood to memorize its basic principles to live by. A celebration shall follow in the joy of a new member added to our family.


End file.
